Happy Time
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: /Ia bingung apa hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari orang yang menyayanginya atau mencari di mana kemakmurannya. Atau ia sebaiknya pergi meninggalkan kota ini dan mencari di kota lainnya. Oh, ya. Uang dari mana?/ AU. 1st chapter is up.
1. Prologue

A/N: Sebelumnya saya akan bilang: saya **tidak** terima **spam**. Jika anda ingin meng-flame, tolong kritik **ceritanya** dengan benar dan tolong cantumkan **alasan** yang masuk akal dan bisa saya mengerti. Terima kasih.

Sekedar info, saya membuat tebak-tebakan iseng berhadiah yang bisa anda lihat di A/N yang di bawah. XD

Listening to: Kalafina – Magia (entah kenapa saya rasa cocok sama suasana fic-nya)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, padat deskripsi, (perhaps) BL for later chapter, high voltage of gajeness(?).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

[**Prologue**]

**.**

Teriakan melengking.

Pecahan berbunyi nyaring.

Tertutup suara lalu lintas yang bising.

Didengar pun, tiada orang yang berpaling.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Happy Time**

**.**

**© Akazora no Darktokyo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kedua kaki lebamnya di gerakkan, instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus mencari perlindungan. Meski kaki lebamnya mengatakan tidak mau bergerak melalui perihnya, tapi, sesuatu memaksanya menghindar dari marabahaya.

Anak itu berlari-lari tergesa-gesa, sesekali menengok ke belakang melihat bahaya yang mengejarnya. Anak kecil itu menghindar dari kejaran seorang paruh baya, orang yang membawa pecahan kaca tajam yang ada di belakangnya.

Anak itu berlari dan terus berlari. Ketakutannya membuat kebutaan akan sebuah batu besar yang ada di hadapannya sedari tadi. Akibatnya, ia terjatuh kini. Sayangnya sebelum sempat berdiri, bahaya sudah siap merengkuhnya dan membawanya mati.

Satu jengkal lagi, ketika pecahan kaca mengoyak kulitnya ini, ketika pecahan kaca itu akan menembus jantungnya yang berdetak tanpa henti, ketika dia akan mati. Dia tahu, bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena—

—waktu berhenti.

Awan yang mengarak, diam tanpa bergerak. Burung yang terbang, diam seolah mengambang. Kaca sial yang siap membunuhnya, terpaku bersama tangan si paruh baya. Dan, ia tahu ada apa. Sebab waktu bisa berhenti meski ia tidak memintanya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang berhenti sementara, ia berlari dengan segera. Ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah dijangkau oleh bahayanya. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin, tidak mempedulikan khalayak yang terdiam seperti manekin. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak terpengaruhi oleh arus waktu yang berhenti? Waktu masih belum bosan mempermainkannya hingga kini.

Ia sudah merasa cukup berlari, badannya yang lelah dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah meminta berhenti. Setidaknya bahayanya tidak tahu ia ada di sini. Di tengah khalayak yang seolah tidak peduli.

Dan, sang waktu berjalan kembali.

Orang-orang itu tampaknya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mereka kembali berjalan seperti apa adanya. Sedangkan anak itu terkejut mendengar dering ponsel yang bertahta di kantung jaketnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya yang terisi oleh sebuah nama. Sebuah nama penelponnya.

Tanpa nama. _Private Number_ tulisannya.

Siapa? Anak itu bimbang untuk menjawab panggilannya, namun dering ponsel anak itu cukup mencuri perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata, "Hentikan dering berisikmu, angkat saja panggilannya!"

Hahhh. Anak itu menghela nafas yang sudah bersirkulasi stabil di paru-parunya.

"Halo," anak itu menjawab.

Seberang sana menjawab balik, "mati."

Anak itu terdiam.

"Mati, mati!"

Anak itu tetap diam.

"MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATIII—"

Telepon di putus.

Anak itu tahu, betapa banyak yang benci akan eksistensinya.

Anak itu tahu, seharusnya dia tidak pernah ada.

Anak itu tahu, tidak akan pernah ada tempat untuknya.

Anak itu tahu, bahwa ia seharusnya tidak pernah ada—hanyalah pikirannya semata.

Betapa dia benci akan dirinya sendiri. Namun, semua orang tidak ada yang peduli. Orang-orang hanya memberinya penghinaan dan caci-maki. Dia pun tidak punya pilihan sebagai sosok yang dibenci. Ia merasa tugasnya di dunia ini pun hanya untuk dibenci, disakiti, lalu mati.

Sosoknya sekarang ini seperti seonggok peribahasa; hidup segan, mati tak bisa.

Ia ingin mati. Namun, ketika ada kesempatan untuk mati, instingnya berkata untuk hindari. Dan, waktu pun mendukung dengan berhenti. Membuat ia masih hidup hingga kini. Takdir merasa belum cukup untuk mengombang-ambing hatinya. Sepotong adegan kilas balik membuat anak itu menjelajahi ingatannya.

Ingatan pahit yang sekarang membuat keadaannya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ia hanyalah seorang anak umur 13 tahun yang tidak mebutuhkan apa-apa selain keluarga. Ia merasa cukup bahagia dengan apa yang ada. Meski terkadang ia bingung kenapa keluarganya tidak mempunyai relasi saudara. Namun, itu bukan masalahnya.

Intinya; dengan Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya, ia telah merasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai suatu peristiwa menghancurkan segalanya.

Kebakaran membumihanguskan rumah tersayangnya. Api telah melalap semua yang ia punya. Harta, keluarga, dan bahagia. Sedangkan, ia menjadi seorang yang selamat satu-satunya. Menjadi seorang yang sendirian sebatang kara—hanya karena pergi keluar rumah disuruh untuk membeli garam oleh ibunya.

Setelah itu, ia hidup dengan luntang-lantung. Ia merasa penderitaannya tidak berujung. Hidupnya yang awal mulanya bahagia, sekarang membuat dia menjadi peminta-minta untuk beberapa minggu lamanya. Namun, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya, menjanjikan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Namamu siapa_?_" tanya orang itu.

Anak itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa kau bersedih, nak?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata berkaca lingkaran hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Aku kehilangan Ayah, Ibu, dan adikku. Mereka semua meninggal dalam kebakaran di rumahku," jawab anak itu.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku, nak?" tanya orang itu. "Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali keluargamu_._"

Secercah harapan muncul di benak polosnya, matanya berbinar-binar menatap orang yang disangka malaikat di depannya, "benarkah?"

Ia mengetahui bahwa rasionalitasnya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja bahwa ada kekuatan yang bisa menghidupkan kembali orang mati. Namun, kebahagiaannya adalah jika ia bisa bertemu keluarganya kembali. Dan, dia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk bertemu keluarganya yang ia sayangi.

"Ya. Berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun."

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Ayo ikut denganku," ujar orang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Anak itu mengangguk ceria, mengekori sosok yang dianggap malaikat di depannya. Mungkinkah rumah malaikat itu adalah…surga?—pikir anak itu tanpa curiga.

Setelah lama berjalan beriringan, melewati jalan yang penuh belokan. Mereka sampai ke rumah orang itu. Rumah yang dipenuhi dengan debu, lantainya terbuat dari batu, langit-langit nya menjulang tinggi, menampakkan laba-laba yang sedang menari.

Satu lagi, rumah itu terlampau jauh dari kata surga yang ada di otak anak ini.

"Rumah paman menyeramkan," ujar anak itu tanpa bermaksud menyinggung.

"Kamu takut?" tanya orang itu ramah.

"Tidak, sih," bohong anak itu. Dia pasti takut, jika tidak dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kamu takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau sihir?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak juga. Karena ibu pernah berkata sihir itu tidak selamanya buruk," jawab anak itu.

"Baik, paman akan memberi tahu satu hal. Apakah kamu mau berjanji untuk tidak takut setelah ini?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Paman adalah seorang penyihir."

"Waaaah, hebat! Aku ingin melihat sihir paman!" serunya ceria. Respon yang diharapkan oleh sang penyihir di depannya.

Kemudian orang itu menjetikkan jari dengan lihainya, mengangkat sebuah vas di sampingnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Sedangkan anak itu bertepuk tangan gembira. Lalu, sang penyihir menaruh—masih tanpa menyentuhnya— vas itu kembali di atas meja.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hebat, paman! Keren!"

"Nah, sekarang, paman akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu. Kau harus istirahat. Karena besok kita akan menghidupkan keluargamu."

Anak itu menuruti perkataan sosok yang dianggap malaikatnya, anak itu tidak bicara apa-apa ketika ia digiring menuju kamar barunya. Sampai di kamar baru, pemandangannya terisi dengan tebalnya debu. Namun, sedikit jentikan jari dari penolongnya, debu itu tidak hinggap lagi di kamarnya. Menghilang begitu saja.

Kemudian, anak itu melompat ke kasurnya. Membayangkan ketika hari esok tiba, membuatnya ia tidak sabar dan bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Keluarga yang dicintainya. Ada Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya.

Pandangan mengawang-awang itu menulikan pendengarannya, ia tidak mendengar ketika si penolongnya bergumam sesuatu, sebelum menutup pintu yang ada di balik badan anak itu.

"Selamat tidur, kelinci percobaanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, hari yang ditunggunya tiba. Paman itu menjemputnya dari kamarnya dan membawanya menuju ruangan yang teratas dari rumah tingginya.

Ketika sampai disana; terlihat seperangkat buku tebal yang menumpuk di rak-rak buku, sebuah piano berwarna pelitur kayu, sebuah bola kristal yang menimpa bagian tengah pentagram di atas meja bundar dari batu, lemari yang berisi botol-botol kaca—dengan sebagian dari banyaknya botol kaca berisi cairan yang tidak ia tahu.

Penyihir itu menjentikkan jari. Memunculkan dua buah kursi. Kursi yang berhadapan satu sama lain meski meja bundar itu membatasi. Mereka berdua duduk di kedua kursi itu, posisi mereka seperti ayah dan anak di meja makan. Dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, nak," ujar orang itu memberi instruksi.

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tangannya bersambut dengan tangan orang yang dianggap sosok penolongnya. Keduanya saling memegang tangan satu sama lainnya, tangan anak itu diatas dan tangan orang itu di bawah.

Tangan kiri penyihir itu yang bebas memegang sebuah lembaran halaman buku yang ia pangku. Penyihir itu menyeringai, mengeluarkan sisi gelap yang selama ini disembunyikan tanpa anak itu perlu tahu. Perangai aslinya seketika memberi firasat buruk bagi anak berusia 13 tahun itu.

Anak itu ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi orang itu menahannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu orang tuamu 'kan, nak?" tanya orang itu.

Anak itu mengangguk ragu, "tapi, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," bohong orang itu. Senyum ramah lagi ia tampakkan, sebagai penipu sebuah kenyataan.

"Duduklah tenang di sana. Aku akan memberi pertanyaan, dan kau hanya tinggal menjawab 'iya'," orang itu menginstruksikan. Anak itu mengangguk.

Orang itu menyebut mantra yang diucapkannya entah pakai bahasa apa—yang jelas mantra itu tidak diakhiri dengan abra kadabra. Tidak seperti yang diucapkan pesulap biasa. Pentagram di atas meja bundar itu bersinar, lalu dilanjutkan dengan bola kistal itu berpendar.

Semuanya teruntai oleh cahaya putih hangat. Tapi, anak itu tak sadar akan terciptanya bayang hitam pekat.

"Benarkah kau ingin menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati?" tanya orang itu. Anak itu tahu tugasnya, ia hanya perlu menjawab 'iya'.

"Iya,"

"Kau sudah tahu syaratnya, bukan?"

Meski ragu, anak itu tetap menjawab, "iya."

"Kau sudah terima akan konsekuensinya?"

"Iya."

Tunggu! Bukannya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa? Aku hanya tinggal akan bertemu keluargaku setelah ini. Apa maksudnya konsekuensi?—pikir anak itu, namun untuk menanyakan hal itu lidahnya kelu. Dia seakan bisu.

"Tugasku hanyalah mengabulkan permintaanmu, tidak lebih dari itu," ujarnya dingin dan kalem.

Orang itu menyeringai kembali. Anak itu melihatnya dan benar-benar merasa hal buruk akan benar-benar terjadi. Anak itu membelalakkan matanya ketakutan, namun orang itu hanya tersenyum bak setan. Anak itu mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tidak bisa.

Cahaya yang berpendar dari bola kristal dan pentagram bersinar terang dan cahaya itu mengikat kedua tangan mereka. Seketika cahaya itu berubah warna, bukan putih yang tak ternoda, melainkan cahaya hitam penuh dosa.

"Akan kubacakan syaratnya," ujar orang itu. Seringainya makin melebar seakan bermaksud untuk merobek belahan mulutnya. Dan, ia menundukkan kepala, membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kau yang menambah waktu orang lain yang telah habis harus dibayar dengan menghentikan waktumu.

Kau yang menghidupkan orang lain dengan alasan sayang harus dibayar dengan dibenci orang lain tanpa alasan.

Kau yang ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau hidupkan harus di bayar dengan tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau hidupkan.

Kau yang telah seenaknya mengubah alur waktu orang lain akan dipermainkan oleh alur waktu dirimu.

Kau yang nantinya akan merindukan kematian, tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu orang yang bisa menyayangimu."

"TIDAK!" teriak anak itu. Telah dilawannya lidahnya yang kelu. "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Terlambat," ujar orang itu senang.

"KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!" teriak anak itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Mulai dari sedih sampai takut.

"Aku bilang akan menghidupkan keluargamu, bukan mempertemukanmu dengan keluargamu." balas orang itu kalem, lalu ia tertawa lalim.

Anak itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Ia hanyalah anak polos yang merindukan keluarga bahagianya. Rindu untuk berkumpul dan berbagi kehangatan dengan mereka semua. Apakah itu salah ketika dia tergoda untuk menghidupkan keluarganya ketika dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Yang jelas, mulai sekarang semuanya tidak akan pernah sama.

Anak itu menatap apa yang ada di belakang sosok yang pernah dianggap malaikatnya. Disana muncul cahaya putih yang membentuk sosok keluarganya. Dan, itu nyata. Sebelum ia melihat sosok keluarganya hidup kembali, dia sudah tidak ada di rumah jahanam itu lagi.

Dan seberkas cahaya menjemputnya ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui.

Jejak awal dari semua penderitaannya kini.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Anak itu terdiam. Mengingat syarat-syarat yang diberikannya dahulu.

/Kau yang menambah waktu orang lain yang telah habis harus dibayar dengan menghentikan waktumu./

Ya, ia sudah membayarnya. Waktunya berhenti begitu saja. Sempat ia kira; waktu yang berhenti = mati. Namun, yang dimaksudkan mati adalah waktu yang habis tiada sisa. Sedangkan, waktu yang berhenti adalah seperti dirinya. Fisiknya tidak bertambah tua, masih seperti anak berumur 13 tahun yang dulu kehilangan keluarga. Namun, psikisnya sudah seperti orang dewasa.

Waktu yang berhenti telah dapat membuatnya hidup abadi. Selama beberapa puluh tahun hidup pahit yang ia jalani, ia belum mati.

/Kau yang menghidupkan orang lain dengan alasan sayang harus dibayar dengan dibenci orang lain tanpa alasan./

Ya, ia telah membayarnya dan merasakan betapa pahitnya syarat yang kedua. Tidak ada orang yang menyayanginya. Yang ada, orang-orang merasa benci dan terganggu melihat dirinya. Syarat yang kedua membuatnya sarat akan rasa sayang. Ya, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sayang. Hanya ketika ia mengingat keluarga bahagianya.

Ponsel yang bertahta di kantung jaketnya, hanyalah hasil dari pemanfaatan dirinya. Meski, orang yang memanfaatkan dirinya benci setengah mati kepadanya dan memanfaatkan dirinya karena ia berguna.

/Kau yang ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau hidupkan harus di bayar dengan tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau hidupkan./

Ya, ia sudah membayarnya. Ia tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya entah berapa lama. Atau ia tidak akan bertemu untuk selama-lamanya. Semuanya sia-sia. Dari awalnya, semuanya sia-sia. Dia berusaha menghidupkan keluarganya untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

/Kau yang telah seenaknya mengubah alur waktu orang lain akan dipermainkan oleh alur waktu dirimu./

Waktu sudah memainkan dirinya sangat lama sekali. Waktu selalu membawanya berpindah-pindah dimensi. Agar dirinya bisa menemukan orang yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Agar ia bisa mati.

Sudah terlihat betapa susahnya ia untuk mati. Ketika ia nyaris mati, waktu memberhentikan jarak kematian yang nyaris ia miliki. Kenapa harus mati? Dia tidak bisa mencicipi rasa sayang atau bahagia lagi. Apa gunanya hidup di dunia ini?

/Kau yang nantinya akan merindukan kematian, tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu orang yang bisa menyayangimu./

Ia begitu merindukan kematian, karena hidupnya hanya dijejali kepahitan. Syarat yang kelima hanya bisa membuatnya menunggu keajaiban. Syarat yang kelima hanya membuat usaha waktu berpindah dimensi menjadi sia-sia. Kenapa? Lihat syarat yang kedua. Kalau ia hanya bisa dibenci, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menyayanginya?

Betapa syarat-syarat itu adalah sebuah kutukan.

Dan, sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap akan ada seseorang pembawa perubahan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: **Bentar deh, saya juga bingung kenapa saya bikin beginian. Under World aja kayaknya seret apdetan. Tapi, tangan saya gak tau kenapa gak bisa ngehentiin ketikan. Dan, kayaknya ini multichapter penambah utang #jdaakkkk.

Satu lagi karya AU dari saya, karena bikin Canon itu males nyari referensinya #ayotaboksaya. #bunuhsajasaya. Dan, apa-apaan adegan penghidupan kembali yang sudah seperti hijab qabul antara pedofil dan anak kecil? #iyaAyobunuhsaya. Anda sekalian tahu 'kan siapa penyihir itu? Saya yakin anda tahu.

Dan, saya membuat tebak-tebakan (nista) berhadiah…

Inilah soal(nista)nya: Siapakah kira-kira 'anak itu'?

Hints-nya: Kalau anda baca baik-baik fic-nya, anda bisa menemukan beberapa hint yang tidak spesifik. Namun, pasti anda bisa mengira-ngira.

Pemenangnya bakal dikasih tahu di chapter depan. Serius, tanpa kebohongan *meski saya tau muka saya seperti seorang kriminal; mencurigakan*. Jawaban dapat dijawab melalui PM ato ripiu. Pemenangnya adalah orang yang menjawab jawaban benar yang tercepat sebelum chapter selanjutnya keluar. Satu orang hanya boleh mengajukan satu nama.

Hadiahnya… satu fanfic oneshot yang sesuai dengan request anda. Hanya berlaku di fandom InaIre (dalam artian: jangan minta oneshot dengan karakter fandom lain) dan jika anda menang. Terserah mau pair-nya kayak gimana aja (Straight, Yaoi, Yuri), atau mungkin non-pair. Lalu, terserah mau jalan ceritanya kayak apa (contoh: AU, Humor, Gore, Lemon (eksplisit ato implisit), atau Canon sekalipun).

P.S: Jangan minta yang gak mungkin. Misalkan: anda minta crack pair dengan Canon Universe. Jelas itu nggak mungkin 'kan? Pair-nya aja nge-crack, hint-nya mau dicari di mana? *kok ngocol gitu, ya?* #taboksaya *kayak gak niat ambil request-an deh* #plakjdakduer

Anda hanya berhak meminta ketika anda sudah diumumkan sebagai pemenangnya. Kalo gak ada yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar, hadiah yang saya janjikan adalah batal. Dan, anda bisa menolak hadiahnya jika anda menginginkannya. XD

Okeh, mind to review?


	2. Second One: Time is Money

A/N: HEHEHEHE. Udah di-apdet dooong XD #sarap #hajared

Listening to: Suneohair - Akai Coat

Standard disclaimer and warning applied.

**Don't like, don't read!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Second 1: Time is Money<strong>]

**.**

Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

Pemandangan melebur di matanya.

Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Adalah waktu membawanya untuk berpindah masa.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Happy Time**

**.**

**© Akazora no Darktokyo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Waktu membawanya ke tempat lain lagi dalam sekejap. Tempat yang penuh dengan langkah-langkah yang berderap. Langit berisi jingga merayap.

Dimana aku?—pikirnya.

Dia berada di sebuah gang yang tersempil di jalan besar yang bukan main padatnya. Dia masih bingung ada di mana dirinya. Akhirnya, ia berusaha tidak berdiam untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia menghampiri seseorang untuk sekedar bertanya,

"Di sini di mana?" tanyanya.

Orang itu menjawab, "kau tak tahu ini di mana? Di kota termakmur seluruh Nippon; Inazuma. Tapi, kau tetap tidak tahu berada di mana?"

Orang itu menahan tertawa bernada ejekan. Ha, ha, ha—apakah sangat lucu, tuan? Namun, yang perlu dia lakukan; hanyalah memasang senyum palsu yang terlihat menawan dan membalas kata-kata orang itu dengan penuh kesopanan, "terima kasih, paman."

Ia melanjutkan berjalan, sambil memikirkan yang akan ia lakukan kemudian. Setiap kali waktu membawanya berpindah dunia, ia pasti harus menemukan cara bertahan hidup yang sesuai dengan tempatnya ia berada.

Lain ladang, lain belalang. Lain lubuk, lain ikannya.

Setidaknya, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia harus menemukan jalanan yang lebih lengang. Sesaknya orang-orang membuat dirinya susah bernapas. Ia bingung kenapa orang-orang dapat berlalu-lalang dengan biasa disini tanpa miringnya waras.

Dia melihat ke jalur kanan, di sana ada sebuah taman. Mungkin akan bagus kalau ia bersantai sebentar. Hanya sekedar bersandar. Ia menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada di sana dan langsung duduk tanpa melihat sekitar.

Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantung jaketnya. Melihat apakah sinyalnya ada. Sekedar memastikan apakah dia benar-benar berpindah masa. Tidak ada sinyalnya. Berarti, lebih bagus kalau ponsel itu dijual saja. Bukankah itu lumayan untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-harinya?

Ia bersandar kembali, tangannya iseng memutar-mutar ponselnya yang dipasang tali. Matanya ditutup berusaha merelaksasikan diri. Tak disengaja ia mendengar kaki yang berlari. Suara lari itu makin dekat seperti ingin melewatinya. Yah, suara lari itu memang melewatinya—

—seraya membawa kabur ponselnya.

…

…

"HEI!" anak itu menjerit kaget.

Sang pembuat suara lari makin mempercepat derap langkahnya. Anak itu mengejarnya. Anak itu tidak mau kalah dalam mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlari dengan segera. Dan, dapat menjerat si pencopet itu dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

Akibat dari kerasnya jeratan, keduanya terjatuh di jalanan. Meski begitu, anak itu tidak melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap pencopet yang ada di hadapan.

Anak itu segera bangun berdiri, sambil menarik tangan pencopet itu untuk ikut berdiri. Pun setelah pencopet itu berdiri, ia tetap tidak melepaskan tangan pencopet itu sebelum pencopet itu mengembalikan benda yang ia curi.

"Hiii… Ampuni aku!" mohon pencopet itu dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepala. Seperti takut akan kemungkinan kontak fisik secara kasar dari anak di depannya.

"Aku hanya butuh ponsel itu, tidak yang lain," jawab anak itu. "Aku berharap kau mau mengembalikan ponsel yang telah kau curi tadi," lanjutnya berusaha tidak menakuti pencopet dengan nada suaranya.

"Ini!" kata anak itu sambil menyerahkan ponsel yang sempat ia curi. Kemudian ia berlari kembali.

Anak itu hanya menatap kepergian pencopet yang sekiranya seumuran dengannya. Atau mungkin umur pencopet itu lebih tua. Tua dalam artian fisik tentunya.

Katanya ini kota termakmur… Kenapa masih saja ada orang yang mencopet?—pikir anak itu.

Ia kemudian bersandar di bangku taman kembali, ke tempat duduknya tadi. Angin kini berhembus dengan sejuknya. Memberikan semat-semat rasa kantuk di mata. Sepertinya pula tidur tidak ada salahnya.

Mata itu perlahan makin berat, dunia mimpi makin mencengkeramnya erat.

"Itu orangnya!" sebuah suara mengagetkan anak yang hampir tertidur itu. Ia langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar. Reaksi akan suara yang pernah ia dengar.

Suara pencopet yang tadi baru kabur sebentar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya anak itu.

Di hadapan anak itu sudah ada pencopet yang tadi. Dengan segerombolan teman-temannya—tiga orang— yang sepertinya ia bawa untuk melakukan konspirasi. Konspirasi untuk merebut ponsel yang sempat pencopet itu curi.

"Kemarikan benda itu!" seru si pencopet cilik yang tadi.

"Tidak mau," ujar anak itu kalem. Meski begitu, tidak tersirat nada dingin dalam suaranya.

Pencopet itu menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. Seperti sebuah tanda yang mengomandokan teman-temannya untuk mengeluarkan senjata yang bersembunyi. Dan, hal itu memang terjadi. Keempat orang itu mengeluarkan masing-masing senjatanya; mulai dari tongkat kasti sampai balok besi.

"Kemarikan benda itu!" perintah si pencopet cilik itu sekali lagi. Betapa ia merasa ia sudah diatas angin karena ia sudah tidak sendiri.

Anak itu tetap diam. Tidak sebersit pun niat beranjak dari kursi taman.

Jawabannya pun tetap sama. Sama tenangnya, sama intonasinya, sama saja dengan sebelumnya, "tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu… Serang!" perintah pencopet itu.

Anak itu tetap tidak beranjak. Dia tetap tak bergerak. Dia diam menunggu akan adanya suara hantaman di kepala. Namun, tetap saja…

Waktu berhenti meski ia tidak meminta.

Ketika waktu berhenti, baru ia beranjak dan berdiri. Lalu, berjalan di sela-sela celah dinding serangan yang dibuat oleh pencopet dan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan hingga ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang para penyerangnya. Kemudian, anak itu membalik badan menatap punggung mereka.

Waktu kemudian berjalan kembali.

(**Brakk!**)

(**Traang!**)

Senjata mereka hanya memukul kursi taman tak berdosa.

"Hah! Kemana anak itu pergi!" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka. Entah siapa.

Salah seorang yang lain lagi langsung menengok ke segala arah, mencari targetnya yang hilang tanpa jejak arah. Dan, ketika ia melihat ke belakang, pandangan matanya langsung berubah.

Berubah ketakutan. Seolah orang yang ingin ia serang tadi adalah setan.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa di belakang?"

Sebaris tanya itu pun membuat semua penyerang anak itu menoleh dan berbalik badan.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum biasa. Meski pandangannya menyiratkan beberapa perasaan yang tidak bisa terbaca. Seandainya orang itu sedikit lebih peka, dia pasti tahu bahwa anak itu menyiratkan pandangan duka.

Senyum anak itu meredup, perlahan kepalanya menunduk.

"Se-serang lagi!" perintah si pencopet itu lagi, meski nada suaranya terdengar kalut. Seperti ada rasa takut.

"Kalian berempat, berhenti!"

Suara yang lain menginterupsi realisasi perintah yang dilancarkan. Anak itu melihat arah datangnya suara yang berasal dari kanan.

"Someoka," gumam si pencopet itu menyebut nama sang interuptor.

Sesosok pemuda berambut pitak _pink_ (ah, betapa anak itu ingin tertawa melihat warna rambutnya) menghentikan aksi pencopet itu. Kemudian, melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala pencopet itu.

**Bukk!**—ah, itu pasti sakit.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Max! Kalau mau mencuri, mencuri saja!" seru orang yang bernama Someoka itu agak marah. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Max itu langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kesakitan dengan ketakutan semoga kepalanya tidak mengeluarkan darah.

Yang dipanggil Max itu hanya menjawab, "aku 'kan mencopet, bukan mencuri…"

**Bukk!**—_hit combo_ dua kali.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan sampai baku hantam dengan orang!" seru Someoka marah lagi.

"Dia saja tidak menyerang! Apanya yang baku hantam?"

**Bukk!** **Bukk!**

Satu lagi dapat payung.

"Maksudku jangan sampai merencanakan untuk melukai orang!" bentak Someoka sebal.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja Someoka," ujar seorang lagi.

"Toh, kata Max, benda yang ada di kantung jaket anak itu sepertinya benda berharga. Bukankah kita akan untung kalau kita dapat mencurinya?" ujar seorang lain lagi.

"Kita memang pencuri harta, tapi jangan sampai mencuri nyawa! Terutama, kalau korbannya tidak salah apa-apa," balas Someoka. "Mengerti, Handa, Kurimatsu? Kau juga, Shishido."

Suara tertawa kecil muncul dari mulut anak itu, ia merasa bahwa pemandangan yang di depannya benar-benar lucu. Semuanya berpaling ke arah anak itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku tertawa. Kalian, entah kenapa terlihat lucu sekali," jawab anak itu segera menghentikan tawa dan tersenyum tenang.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf atas tindakan anak-anak ini. Maaf," lirih Someoka meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata anak itu. "Bolehkah aku sekedar bertanya?"

Someoka mengiyakan.

"Kudengar dari salah seorang yang ada di sini, bahwa di sini adalah kota termakmur sejagad raya. Kalau ini kota termakmur, kenapa masih ada pencuri seperti kalian?" tanya anak itu.

"Dari pertanyaanmu, sepertinya kau orang baru. Di sini memang kota termakmur sejagad raya… Tapi, jika kami tidak mencuri, kami juga bisa berhenti merasakan kemakmuran," jawab Someoka tenang.

"Di sini memang kota termakmur. Namun, makmur itu bukan berarti baik-baik saja," sambung pencopet itu—Max. "Disini, untuk menjadi makmur, dihalalkan segala cara."

Someoka menjelaskan, "di sini, jika seseorang mencuri, bukan berarti dia miskin. Begitu pula kami, kami adalah pencuri yang kaya raya dibandingkan dengan pencuri di luar kota. Dan, seperti yang kubilang tadi, jika kami tidak mencuri, kami juga bisa berhenti merasakan kemakmuran."

"Di sini, semua orang harus makmur bagaimanapun caranya. Di kota ini, kemakmuran adalah kewajiban. Kau pun jika ingin tinggal di sini, kau harus makmur terlebih dahulu," sambung Handa.

Anak itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Permisi," sambil berlalu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jika kau tidak cepat kaya, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama," nasehat Someoka dari belakang.

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Someoka dan tersenyum kepadanya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Anak itu berpikir, bukankah bagus kalau ia tidak bisa hidup lebih lama? Yah, seandainya bisa. Namun, tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari orang yang menyayanginya. Lalu, ia bisa mati dengan tenangnya.

Dia pun berharap bahwa kota ini adalah tujuan terakhirnya.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya untuk menetap di kota ini adalah hal yang sulit.

Di sini sepertinya sudah mengadat-istiadat sebuah pepatah lama… Waktu adalah duit.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Hei, Kazemaru, kau lihat tadi? Anak berambut putih keabu-abuan yang di sana itu tiba-tiba bisa berpindah dalam sekejap," ujar seseorang yang tadi membuntuti anak itu dari jauh tanpa diketahui.

Seseorang manis berambut _blonde_ sebahu yang memegang sebuah teropong opera dengan _partner_-nya yang berambut hijau _turquoise_ yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya," ujar seorang yang dipanggil Kazemaru itu. "Kalau menurutmu, anak itu bagaimana, Miyasaka?"

Orang berambut _blonde_ yang dipanggil Miyasaka itu menoleh ke arah Kazemaru, "Tidak tahu. Namun, ada satu hal yang aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Dia orang yang masih miskin."

Kazemaru tersenyum, "berarti, cuma ada dua pilihan baginya jika ia masih di kota ini. Memakmurkan dirinya sendiri…"

"Atau dibunuh," sambung Miyasaka yang juga tersenyum sambil melirik Kazemaru.

"Kita lihat nanti, apa yang akan di lakukannya. Lagipula untuk hal itu, bukan kita yang memutuskannya."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum saja.

Kazemaru melanjutkan berkata, "Kita lihat, apakah dia bisa menjadi orang yang pantas di sini atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga—"

"—tidak boleh ada kata 'miskin' di Inazuma."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mulai darimana aku harus mencari orang yang menyayangiku?—pikir anak itu sambil berjalan tanpa arah.

Ia bingung apa hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari orang yang menyayanginya atau mencari di mana kemakmurannya.

Atau ia sebaiknya pergi meninggalkan kota materialistis ini dan mencari penyayangnya di kota lainnya.

Oh, ya. Uang dari mana?

Hahhhh. Anak itu menghela nafas panjang.

Kembali ke niat awal, ponselnya harus dijual. Setidaknya uang hasil menjual ponselnya bisa ia pakai untuk hidup sementara dan modal.

Langit sudah mengelamkan warnanya, pertanda malam telah tiba.

Ia masih tetap berjalan tanpa arah, meski dirinya merasa lelah. Kakinya terasa pegal dan kaku, minta untuk duduk di bangku. Seharusnya ia bisa berjalan lebih lama dari sekarang, tapi, lebam yang kakinya dapat tak bisa membuat kakinya bertahan.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat langit malam. Cahaya bulan bersinar dengan temaram. Semuanya suram.

Namun, tidak dengan bintang jatuh yang menggurat lintasannya di malam kelam.

Ketika kau berharap sesuatu kepada bintang jatuh dengan menyebutkan harapanmu dalam hati sebanyak tiga kali, harapanmu akan terkabul—begitulah sebaris kata-kata yang pernah diujarkan ibunya.

'Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyayangiku.'

'Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyayangiku.'

'Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyayangiku.'

Tiga kali. Terucap dalam hati.

Apakah bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan harapannya ini? Dia hanya bisa menanti.

"Berharap pada bintang jatuh? Kau konyol sekali," ujar seseorang dari belakang.

Ia langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Seorang yang mempunyai rambut _blonde_ yang panjangnya hingga bahu, dan iris mata hijau tua yang memandang dengan pandang bulu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu.

"Miyasaka Ryou," jawabnya.

"Bukankah anak pitak _pink_ itu sudah memberi tahu kalau kau tidak cepat kaya, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama?" tanyanya.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan katakan bahwa yang dikatakan anak pitak _pink_ itu benar. Di Inazuma tidak boleh ada kemiskinan bagaimanapun caranya."

"…"

"Jadi, aku akan memberimu tenggat waktu seminggu untuk memperkaya dirimu sendiri. Tapi, jika kau tetap tidak bisa memakmurkan dirimu sendiri setelah tenggat waktu seminggu. Kau harus dibersihkan dari kota ini."

"Dibersihkan?"

"Kalau kubilang kau harus mati, apakah kau mengerti?"

"Memang kau punya hak apa untuk menghabisi nyawa orang?"

"Aku punya hak untuk itu. Secara legal."

Anak itu mundur satu langkah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Miyasaka membalikkan badan dan melenggang pergi. Tanpa memberikan jawaban yang anak itu ingini. Sedangkan, anak itu hanya terpaku oleh punggung dari anak aneh bernama Miyasaka yang mengultimatumnya tadi.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku," ujar anak itu kukuh meminta jawaban pasti.

Miyasaka tidak ambil peduli. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa niat untuk menengok lagi.

'Kota ini benar-benar aneh,' pikir anak itu.

"Hei, anak yang tadi!" panggil seseorang. Ketika anak itu menengok ke belakang, dia melihat pencopet dan gerombolannya yang tadi. Di sana, juga ada Someoka.

"Siapa yang mendatangimu tadi?" tanya salah seorang yang seingat anak itu namanya adalah Handa.

"Ia mengaku bernama Miyasaka Ryou," jawab anak itu.

"Apa? Itu… Miyasaka?" tanya pencopet—Max— itu.

"Memang sebenarnya dia siapa?" tanya anak itu. Ingin tahu.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, dia adalah salah seorang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kemakmuran di kota Inazuma," jelas Max.

"Siapa yang menugaskan dia?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Pemerintah," jawab Someoka. "Pemerintah harus menjaga titel Inazuma sebagai kota termakmur di seluruh jagad raya. Untuk itu ditugaskan beberapa orang untuk mencegah kemiskinan."

"Karena kota Inazuma sudah berisi orang-orang yang makmur semua, mereka tidak mau repot ambil pusing terhadap orang miskin lainnya. Biasanya orang yang ditugaskan untuk mencegah kemiskinan yang ada di Inazuma akan memberi tenggat waktu bagi para penduduk baru untuk memakmurkan dirinya sendiri."

"…"

Handa melanjutkan, "kalau penduduk baru itu tidak bisa memakmurkan dirinya sendiri…"

Anak itu melanjutkan perkataan Handa, "dia akan langsung dihabisi."

Handa mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk tinggal di sini," Someoka menawari bantuan. "Untuk itu, aku harus tahu siapa namamu."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Max.

Anak itu menyebutkan namanya,

…

…

…

"Fubuki Shirou."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

A/N: Okeeee, jawaban dari tebak-tebakan kemarin sudah ketahuan… XDDD Yah, emang tokohnya susah diprediksi kalo misalkan adiknya gak saya bilang adik kembar. Hehe XD #plak Soal Kageyama (yeah, penyihir itu Kageyama) itu lumayan mengecoh ya? Muahahaha #plak Abisnya cuma dia yang pantes jadi tokoh antagonis *bows* #jdak.

SELAMAT UNTUK **kazendou**! XDDD Kalau anda mau me- request, request-annya ditunggu :)

Maaf ya, kalo chap. ini kurang menarik… Saya bikinnya agk buru-buru masalahnya… Dan, maaf jika agak melenceng sedikit dari dasarnya. Saya merasa… ini fail. TTATT. Mungkin akan ada saatnya ini akan di edit besar-besaran…

Bales ripiu (yang login, saya bales lewat PM) :

**Hikary Tsubaki**

Maaf, tebakan anda salah… ;A;. Di InaIre, adiknya Shuuya nggak mati kok, cuma koma aja… Hehehe, emang bener sih kalo dari kebakaran yang pas itu Shuuya… Namun, saya pengennya Fubuki… #plaaaak

Thanks for review XD

**Kurokuro**

Secara tidak langsung, sepertinya saya telah membales ripiu anda di GJ UI kemaren XDDD #PLAK Emang itu nasib deh… Kasian kamu Fubuki… *elus-elus Fubu* *di-Snow Angel*

Soal dia mati… Liat aja nanti, saya juga gak tau nanti chapter selanjutnya gimana XD #plakkkkkk

Gak kok… Gak masuk spam XD. Thanks review-nya XDDD

**Jigoku Aya**

Menurut saya, ini udah cepet. Tapi, maaf kalau lama :)

Sayang sekali… jawaban yang benar adalah Fubuki :( Ingin buat Mamo menderita? Ajak saya! #plakkkkk

Thanks review-nya XD

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Lho? Kok jarang main? Jahat ah… #plak

Makasih X3. Namun, sayang sekali tebakan Dika-san salah… Jawaban yang benar dapat diliat di atas XD

Btw, kapan InaIre lovers ngadain event lagi? Mumpung libur nih….

Thanks for review X3

**Saruwatari Michiko**

Sebenernya jawaban anda udah bener… Tapi, anda sudah keduluan oleh sang pemenang, maaf ya… ;A; Alasan anda itu udah bener banget… Tapi, maaf banget ya… TTATT  
>Thanks review-nya XD<p>

.

.

.

**Review** faster for **update** faster XD #PLAK**  
><strong>


End file.
